Maieusiophobia
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: For the Irrational Fear Challenge. Seamus has a terrible case of maieusiophobia, but he has to face it now... and, perhaps, overcome it!


Written for the Irrational Fear Challenge. My character was Seamus and my fear was Maieusiophobia. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter... Siriusly, she lives in _England _that's on the other side of the world from here!**

* * *

><p>"Seamus, thank goodness you're home!" It was Lavender's slightly breathless voice. Seamus froze as he entered the living room.<p>

There she was, in the puffiest armchair in the living room, clutching her bulging belly, eyes tight shut, for now at least.

"Oh, no way, what's wrong? Do you need a drink? Do you want me to call St Mungos? Is the baby coming early? Oh no! It is isn't it? It's not due until tomorrow!"

Suddenly Lavender was smiling at him.

"Oh Seamus, it's not considered early if the baby's born a day before the due date!" She giggled in the same way she always had.

"_Anyway_, you are supposed to take me to St Mungos, right now! I can't do _all _the work you know!"

Seamus was pale.

"It's really, really coming?" He cursed under his breath.

"Come on, help me up."

"H-how, I don't know what to do!"

Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to go through this again Seamus? It's a natural part of life. All _you _have to do is get me to that hospital!"

Finally, and only because it was _her _and not someone else, Seamus got her up. Within minutes they were in Lavender's reserved, private room in St Mungos.

And now she was fully in labour, her contractions coming regularly, and all Seamus could do was stand, frozen in fright in the corner, a cold sweat running all over him. No matter how many times he tried to calm himself he couldn't do it.

When he squeezed his eyes shut to try and ease his own pain, it was there on the back of his lids, and so much worse because he could imagine everything when his eyes were closed. He could see the huge head of the baby pushing it's way out of – Arg!

He lurched away and sprinted down the corridor. In the nearest toilet he stood over the sink, shuddering. The last time he'd witnessed a birth it had been his own mother, and she had nearly died. That though was unbearable when it was Lavender in there.

He knew she was strong; she was different from his mother, but still. Every reaction his body was having screamed that this was wrong. He was horrible, surely, to put Lavender through this. He was the worst husband imaginable. And if she died it would be his fault, all his fault. Every cell of his body told him he'd subjected her to, if not death, immense pain that she may, or may not, recover from. Though the rational part of him said that difficult births weren't common in the wizarding world, he somehow found it hard to believe.

Slowly he tried to still his shaking hands and splashed water on his face. Then he walked slowly through the corridor. He'd gather his nerves and wait in the lobby. Anything but go back into _that_ room...

"Mr Finnigan?" A calm voice asked from near-by. Seamus whirled around.

"She's calling for you." Said a nurse, looking concerned "Is everything okay? You seemed to leave rather suddenly."

"I-I'm fine I just – Wait, she's calling for me?"

"She is." The nurse nodded her head. "And your cleaning spell should still be activated so you should be able to return safely into the room with me."

Seamus gulped "I don't know if I c-can"

The nurse looked at him for a long moment.

"Are you the father of this child?" He nodded "And do you plan to take responsibility for that?" He nodded again "And do you love her? Do you love Lavender?"

"With all my heart." He finally choked out.

"Then get in there and prove it to her!" the nurse said. Seamus followed her, anxiety building again.

Seamus finally managed to approach the bed, and then sat down heavily in a plastic chair someone had put next to it. Lavender looked like she was in agony.

"Seamus Finnigan I swear if you leave me again..." She let her threat trail off. As the hours wore on her threats came more and more quickly.

The birth was, thankfully, very short. Seamus was spared the heart attack that seemed on it's way. There had been a few times he'd nearly passed out, but whether that was from the pressure she squeezed his hand with, or his own terror, he wasn't sure.

And then, before he had time to recover, Lavender was holding their baby, and he peered over her shoulder. It was the smallest and most exquisite thing he had ever seen. It had a comical tuft of straw-like hair atop it's head, and was scrunching up it's tiny nose.

"Wow," He breathed. Lavender was beaming and looking decidedly pleased with herself.

Then the baby gave a snuffle and, suddenly, it burst into tears. With the screechy sound pounding against his ear drums Seamus decided there were things more scary then childbirth after-all...

* * *

><p>No point reading it if you don't review guys... come on, click that enticing little button... you know you want to :)<p> 


End file.
